


[Podfic] winner, winner

by aceofjapan



Series: YouTuber AU Podfics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: Podfic of crossroadswrite's storywinner, winner.--“You know you don’thaveto watch my videos.”“I know,” Victor assures him. “But I like them.”“You don’t like video games.”“True. But I likeyou.”(Based on the tweet: "The best dick I've ever had in my life was from a nerd that gave me that work after he beat kingdom hearts so I'm excited for this new game when that shit drop")
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YouTuber AU Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519619
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] winner, winner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [winner, winner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354549) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 



> eyyyy enjoy my last podfic with my nice, decent old mic.
> 
> thank you to [Rita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/) for always blessing us with these gifts 🙏🙏🙏

**Title:** winner, winner  
**Author:** crossroadswrite  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary:**  
“You know you don’t _have_ to watch my videos.”  
  
“I know,” Victor assures him. “But I like them.”  
  
“You don’t like video games.”  
  
“True. But I like _you_.”  
  
(Based on the tweet: "The best dick I've ever had in my life was from a nerd that gave me that work after he beat kingdom hearts so I'm excited for this new game when that shit drop")  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354549)  
**Podfic Length:** 00:11:38  
  
**[winner, winner](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wrssBZqwu4ktN-59okDPbamj_EYEdmIR/view?usp=sharing)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed the story, make sure to let the author know in the original fanfic!
> 
> Thank you so much for listening, and have a lovely day!


End file.
